User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 62 - Ressurection of the Repliforce (Part 2, Battle with Iris)
Continuing from the previous part Repliforce Headquarters, ground floor Bruce's voice: Allright, you made it! Watch out for the guards. There might be looking for intruders like you. Venis: Understood! Chiara: We took care of those guys outside, including Colonel. Zero:...I still can't believe the Repliforce returned....He said that there revived by another person, who planned to do something to the entire universe. KOS-MOS, do you know who that person is? KOS-MOS: No information found. Sorry Zero. Mitsurugi: Well, i guess that's a mystery. Bender: Who the fuck cares, i just want to go back to my timeline! Axl: Calm down Bender, once this is over, we can go back to our places. Bender: Whatever. Jin, The Kusagari, and Tendo comes in Venis: Jin, what are you doing? Jin: Bruce send me here to find the information about the whereabouts of Jinpachi. Rushuna Tendo: And i'm here to guide him along with our buddy. The Kusagari:.... Chiara: Wait, where's Xiaoyu? Rushuna Tendo: Well, she is too busy with others. Spyro: A cowgirl? I never seen before! Wait, if you aren't a dinosaur, then you are not from Dino Mines. Jin: Who is this talking dragon anyway? Venis: That's Spyro, he's gonna be our ally from now on along with Crash. Crash spazes out Jin: That genetically modifield bandicoot? At least he is not an experiment from Mishima Zaibatsu. Raven: Bruce, we should move on now. The guards are coming. Bruce's voice: Allright, head to the first floor. Venis: Ok. Repliforce Headquarters, first floor, which are surrounded by Knot Berets, and 2 Giga Deaths Bruce's voice: Stop! There are guards in every floor, you must despose of them to reach the high top where the General resides. Venis: I got it. Knot Beret G 1 notice Venis, then asks the guards, triggering a warning Jin: Shit, they noticed us! X: It dosen' matter, let's get rid of them. KOS-MOS: More enemy threats incoming from behind. Playable Characters *Venis *Chiara *X *Zero *Axl *Bloom *Aisha *KOS-MOS *Bender *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Mitsurugi *Gilgamesh *Raven (Tekken) *Spyro the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Jin Kazama *The Kusagari *Rushuna Tendo Enemies First Floor *4 Knot Beret G - 1200 HP *6 Knot Beret B - 1100 HP *2 Giga Deaths - 2700 HP *4 Elite Sea Monsters - 2410 HP *Tritannus - 6500 HP Second Floor *4 Guardians - 890 HP *3 Raidens - 2000 HP *2 Eagle Gs - 1800 HP *2 V-Durals (Statues) - 4500 HP *Dural - 7000 HP *Axle the Red - 6000 HP Third Floor *4 Storm Harpies - 2200 HP *Darkar - 8800 HP *Iris (Combat Form) - 99999999 HP (can't be defeated until the core is defeated) **Colonel's core - 13500 HP *2 Nihilegos - 3000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *4 Elite Shroobs - 2000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *2 Katanas - 2600 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *2 Akatanas - 2500 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *Jota clone - 4000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *Gibril clone - 4000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *8 Foot Soldiers - 1000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *2 Gargoyle Statues - 3000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *4 Neoshadows - 3000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *Dinosaur (Black Crystal Monster) - 6000 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) *5 Ultron Drones - 1300 HP (When Colonel's core is around half health) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters